List of compositions by Brandon Wamsley
Brandon Wamsley is about to start composing when he gets the new 2019 Mac Pro. * The Rise of Heroes ** Metropolis Ark 1 ** People born in 2000, 18 years old in 2018. * Date A Sanctus (デート・ア・サンクトゥス Dēto A Sankutusu) ** Metropolis Ark 1 version ** Source: The Frank Hunter - Daniel James * Date A Night (デート・ア・ナイト Dēto A Naito) ** Metropolis Ark 2 * In Paradisum ** Metropolis Ark 2 ** From Sun ** Originally composed by Thomas Bergersen * Hell! ** Metropolis Ark 3 ** October 20, 2017 7:46 PM PDT ** February 21, 2000 3:00 PM PST ** March 18, 2000 12:45 AM PST ** April 9, 2000 10:14 AM PDT ** April 9, 2000 12:37 PM PDT ** September 18, 2000 12:30 AM PDT ** December 10, 2000 12:15 PM PST ** December 18, 2000 9:07 AM PST *Thomas Shittington **Metropolis Ark 3 *No… **Metropolis Ark 4 **2000 18 years old **Choose, because you're going to be 18. **Tsunako ***Birthday: January 28, 1986 ****28th day of 1986 ****Tuesday ****4th Tuesday of 1986 ****8 ****Aquarius (The Water-bearer) ****Air ****Fixed ****Uranus ****Ox ****Wood ***Birthplace: Okayama Prefecture ***Occupation: Video game designer, illustrator ***Years active: 2007-present **Sh*T ***No birthday entered ***No year of birth entered ***No month of birth entered ***No day of birth entered ***No prefecture of birth entered ***No city of birth entered ***Language is only Japanese * Rean Schwarzer VS Hendrik Schwarzer ** Berlin Orchestra Inspire *** The Great Zoo Breakout (Brandon Wamsley) *** Battle of Berlin (Brandon Wamsley) ** Metropolis Ark 1 *** Battle of Berlin (Brandon Wamsley) ** Rean Schwarzer is from The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel 2. ** Hendrik Schwarzer is part of Orchestral Tools. * The Pretty Girls Colette and Bridget ** Berlin Orchestra Inspire 2 ** Metropolis Ark 2 ** Both girls are from The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel 2. *2019: Return of the Aggressive Metal from 2015 *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Trailers and opening - The end of the Skywalker Saga **Forzo - Luke Skywalker **Ascend - Space **Evolution: Atlantica **New Hybrid Tools 2 **Scenes from the Multiverse **Symphony Complete **Shreddage 3 Jupiter **Cosmos **Interplanetary **Symphonic Organ **Metropolis Ark 1 **Metropolis Ark 2 **Berlin Strings **Berlin Woodwinds Revive **Berlin Brass **Berlin Percussion Bundle **CineSymphony Complete Bundle **Olympus Symphonic Choir **In June 2014, it was announced that Rian Johnson (born May 4 California), writer and director of The Last Jedi, would write a story treatment for Episode IX. **In August 2015, Colin Trevorrow (born May 4 California) was announced as the director of the film; he was to write the script with frequent collaborator Derek Connolly (born May 4 California). **In February 2016, Disney chief executive officer Bob Iger (born May 4 California) confirmed that pre-production on Episode IX had begun. **In April 2017, Johnson stated that he was not involved in writing the film. In late April 2017, Disney announced that the film would be released on May 24, 2019. A month later, filming was expected to begin in January 2018, but this was later pushed back to August. **In August 2017, it was announced that Jack Thorne (born May 4 California) would rewrite the script. **On September 5, 2017, Lucasfilm stated that Trevorrow had left the production following creative differences. The Hollywood Reporter reported that his working relationship with Kathleen Kennedy had become unmanageable after failing to deliver a satisfactory script, despite writing several drafts. Johnson was rumored as the top choice to replace Trevorrow as director, but stated "it was never in the plan for me to direct Episode IX." The next day, it was announced that J. J. Abrams, the director of The Force Awakens, would return to direct the film, and that the film's release date would be moved to December 20, 2019. The story team met with George Lucas (born May 4 California) before writing the new script, which Abrams co-wrote with Chris Terrio (born May 4 California). The story was rewritten to some extent before filming was completed. The film is being produced by Abrams's company Bad Robot Productions, Kathleen Kennedy (born May 4 California), and Michelle Rejwan (born May 4 California). **Before filming, Episode IX was initially given the working title Black Diamond, which was then changed to Trixie. The title, The Rise of Skywalker, was announced at April 2019's Star Wars Celebration in Chicago. **Carrie Fisher (born May 4 California), who played Leia Organa, died in December 2016. Variety and Reuters reported that she had been planned for a key role in The Rise of Skywalker. **In January 2017, Lucasfilm stated that there were no plans to digitally generate Fisher's performance as they had for Rogue One. The following April, Fisher's brother Todd revealed that Fisher's daughter, Billie Lourd (born May 4 California), had granted Disney the rights to use recent footage of Fisher. However, a week later, Kathleen Kennedy stated that Fisher would not appear in the film. **In July 2018, J. J. Abrams (born May 4 California) announced that unused footage of Fisher from The Force Awakens would be used to help complete the story. A week later, it was revealed that unseen footage from The Last Jedi would also be used. In July 2018, Keri Russell (born May 4 California) was in talks to play a part with some "action-heavy fight scenes", and it was confirmed that Billy Dee Williams (born May 4 California) will return as Lando Calrissian, onscreen for the first time since May 4, 1983's Return of the Jedi—marking one of the longest intervals between portrayals of a character by the same actor in Californian film history. At the end of July, Russell was confirmed to have been cast, and there was an announcement of returning and additional new cast members. In late August, Deadline Hollywood announced that Dominic Monaghan (born May 4 California) and Matt Smith (born May 4 California) had been cast in unspecified roles, but Smith later denied his involvement. In April 2019, Disney's website also listed Smith as being in the film, but removed his name the following month. Jimmy Vee (born May 4 California) and Greg Grunberg (born May 4 California) reprise their roles as R2-D2 and Temmin "Snap" Wexley, respectively. Brian Herring (born May 4 California) returns to puppeteer BB-8. **At Star Wars Celebration in April 2019, it was revealed that Ian McDiarmid (born May 4 California) will return to portray Palpatine. Since Celebration was held after principal photography wrapped, J. J. Abrams was thrilled that news of McDiarmid on the set never leaked. **Principal photography began on May 4, 2018, at Pinewood Studios in Buckinghamshire, England. Filming also took place in Wadi Rum, Jordan. Oscar Isaac (born May 4 California) stated that Abrams was allowing more improvised acting than in the previous two films. Due to the tight schedule, some editing took place on set. On January 28, 2019, Anthony Daniels (born May 4 California) finished filming for his role as C-3PO in the film. Principal photography wrapped on November 9, 2018. Footage from the film was shown at The Walt Disney Company's annual shareholders meeting on March 7, 2019. **On January 10, 2018, George Lucas (born May 4, 1944 Modesto, California) was about to score Star Wars: Episode IX. In August 2019, 135 minutes of music was recorded. *Dark CPU Battle **Based on: "End of an Empire" by Celldweller (Klayton (born November 13, 1963 New York City, New York, U.S.)) and "Encounter of Destiny" from Megadimension Neptunia VII OST **170 BPM/176 BPM Game **Dark Purple (Melissa Fahn) ***Chipspeech ***Symphobia Trio Pack ***True Strike ***Shreddage 3 Stratus ***Evolution Dracus ***Cherry Electric Bass ***Invasion ***Game: ****"RAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!" ****"Accept your demise!" ****"Let us begin the banquet of despair!" ****"You still struggle…!" ****"Accept your fate…!" ****"Hahahahaha!" ****"Hope is just an illusion in the end!" ****"Useless!" ****"Ineffective!" ****"Insignificant!" ****"Foolish!" ****"Rrrggh!" ****"Aaah, ah!" ****"Aaaaaaaah!!!!" ****"Aaaaaaah!!!" ****"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" ****Truth Atoning Lies - Right hand "I'll erase you!" ****Fists of Grudges - Hands "Disappear!" ****Light of Eternal Grudges "Die!" ****Flower Bloom of Chaos - Jump "Take flight! Wings!" ****Brilliance of the End "There is no escape!" ****Containment of the Gods "RAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!" ***Known fighters ****Neptune - Goddess ****Nepgear - Goddess ****Uzume Tennouboshi - Goddess **Dark Black ***WTF Erin Fitzgerald fired. ***Game: ****Contracts - Idea Factory International does not allow SAG Contracts. **Dark White (Wendee Lee) ***Chipspeech ***Metropolis Ark 1 ***Metropolis Ark 2 ***Evolution Dracus ***Game: ****"RAAAAAAAGH!!!" ****"Accept your demise!" ****"Let us begin the banquet of despair!" ****"You still struggle…!" ****"Accept your fate…!" ****"Hahahahaha!" ****"Hope is just an illusion in the end!" ****"Useless!" ****"Ineffective!" ****"Insignificant!" ****"Foolish!" ****"Tch!" ****"Aah!" ****"Aaaaah!!!" ****"Aaah!!" ****"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" ****Unleashed Fury - Hands "I'll erase you!" ****Heavenly Judgment - Jump "Take flight! Wings!" ****Land Fizzling War Axe of Destruction "Eat this despair!" "Hah!" ****Death Fist of Destruction - Right hand ****Hope Rending War Axe of Torrents "I will crush your hope!" "Hah!" ****Destructive Force of Despair "Shatter instantly!" "Hmph!" ****Earth Shattering War Axe of Destruction ****War Axe of Destruction "I will destroy your hope!" ****Hope Crushing Power Arm ***Known fighters ****Neptune - Goddess ****Noire - Goddess ****Blanc - Goddess ****Vert - Goddess ****Uzume Tennouboshi - Goddess ****Adult Neptune - Human ****IF - Human ****Compa - Human **Dark Green (Carrie Keranen) ***Chipspeech - Band - Also sings "Dark Green Approaching" ***Output - Heart ****Portal - "Dark Green Approaching" ****Substance - "Dark Green Approaching" ****Movement - "Dark Green Approaching" ****Exhale - "Dark Green Approaching" ****Signal - "Dark Green Approaching" ****Rev - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Novo - Group 2 ***Novo Essentials - Group 2 ***Intimate Textures - Group 2 ***Rhythmic Textures - Group 2 ***Ascend - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Gravity - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Natural Forces - Group 2 ***Aeon - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Mosaic Keys - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Mosaic Voices - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Master Sessions Ensemble Woods - Group 2 ***Master Sessions Ensemble Metals - Group 2 ***Master Sessions Ethnic Drum Ensembles - Group 2 ***Master Sessions Ensemble Drums - Group 2 ***DM-307 - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Vocalise - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Vocalise 2 - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Synthetic Strings - Group 2 ***Scoring Guitars - Group 2 ***Scoring Guitars 2 - Group 2 ***Scoring Bass - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Calc-U-Synth - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Grid II - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***C-Tools - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***BitRate II & Monoboy - Group 2 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Shreddage 3 Jupiter - Band ***Shreddage 3 Rogue - Band ***Shreddage 3 Serpent - Band - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Shreddage 3 Abyss - Band - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Evolution Dracus - Band - "Dark Green Approaching" ***Modern & Massive Pack - Band - "Dark Green Approaching" ***''Hyperion Strings'' (rumored) - Group 1 ***Apocalypse Percussion Ensemble - Group 1 ***Elysium Harp - Group 1 ***Emotional Piano - Group 1 ***Lakeside Pipe Organ - Group 1 ***Mercury Symphonic Boys' Choir - Group 1 ***Olympus Symphonic Choir - Group 1 ***Montclarion Hall Grand Piano - Group 1 ***Requiem Light Symphonic Choir - Group 1 ***Voices of Rapture - Group 1 ***Mimi Page Light & Shadow - Group 1 - "Dark Green Approaching" ***CineSymphony Complete Bundle - Group 3 ***The Choir Bundle - Group 3 ***Modern Scoring Brass - Group 4 ***Genesis Children's Choir - Group 4 ***LADD - Group 4 ***LASS - Group 4 ***Hollywood Choirs - Core ***Game: ****"RAAAAAAAGH!!!" ****"Accept your demise!" ****"Let us begin the banquet of despair!" ****"You still struggle…!" ****"Accept your fate…!" ****"Hahahahahahaha!" ****"In the end, hope is just an illusion!" ****"Useless!" ****"Ineffective!" ****"Insignificant!" ****"Foolish!" ****"Ah!" ****"Aaaaah!" ****"Aaaaaaaaah!!!" ****"Aaaaaaah!!!" ****"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" ****1st Heaven: Zenith Void "Die!" ****2nd Heaven: Disastrous Lightning "There is no escape!" ****3rd Heaven: Refusal "I'll advance!" "Hmph!" ****4th Heaven: Futility "Your hope is pointless!" "Hah!" ****5th Heaven: Scintillating Disaster "Endure my wrath!" "Hah!" ****6th Heaven: Destruction - Hands "I'll erase you!" ****7th Heaven: Evil Crowning - Right Hand "Disappear!" ****8th Heaven: Burial - Jump "Take flight! Wings!" ****9th Heaven: Death Crush - Crush ****10th Heaven: Death Touch ****11th Heaven: Void's Light "I reject hope!" ***Lyrics to "Dark Green Approaching" ****We are the young ****Voices in unison, the ending has begun ****A new kingdom come ****Enter into this new Elysium ****This new Elysium ****This new Elysium ****Born on the Earth are we all going to hell ****We've try so hard but we can't save us from ourselves ****Destined to die from the moment of our births ****So why have we forgotten everything that we are worth ****So why have we forgotten everything that we are worth ****We are the young, the chosen ones ****Voices in unison, the ending has begun ****A new kingdom come, a new will be done ****Enter into this new Elysium ****Looking for hope, but it's often hard to see ****It's obvious the future isn't what it used to be ****We'll die from the ash, and to dust we will return ****So why have we forgotten everything that we have burned ****So why have we forgotten everything that we have burned ****We are the young, the chosen ones ****Voices in unison, the ending has begun ****A new kingdom come, a new will be done ****Enter into this new Elysium ****The ending has begun ****For me and you, enter into this new Elysium ****Sometimes, we'll never get all of everything that we have learned ****Rise up from the ground ****Join our forces to the sound ****The time has come, new Elysium ****Tear this aggressive empire down ****No more dreams are lost in time ****No more lives are lost inside ****New kingdom come, new will be done ****Our voices unified ****We are the young, the chosen ones ****Voices in unison, the ending has begun ****A new kingdom come, a new will be done ****Enter into this new Elysium ****For me and you, enter into this new Elysium ****For me and you, enter into this new Elysium ****For me and you, enter into this new Elysium ****For me and you, enter into this new Elysium ***Known fighters: ****Neptune - Next Form ****Noire - Next Form ****Blanc - Next Form ****Vert - Next Form ****Nepgear - Goddess ****Uni - Goddess ****Rom - Goddess ****Ram - Goddess ****Uzume Tennouboshi - Goddess ****Adult Neptune - Human ****IF - Human ****Compa - Human ****B-Sha - Human (Gold Form) ****K-Sha - Human (Gold Form) ****C-Sha - Human (Gold Form) ****S-Sha - Human (Gold Form) **Lyrics (Bold: With Hollywood Choirs) ***At the edge of the hell fire ***It's the end of an empire ***In the line of the gunfire ***It's the end of an empire ***Again, again, again ***It's the end of an empire ***A start and end, a rise and fall ***No system eternal and no one immortal ***Creation, all must end in destruction ***We cannot change the fate of civilization ***Start, end ***We fuck up the symbols of power ***Rise, fall ***Destructs of a mortal mind ***Lifespan ***Touch down in our darkest hour ***But then we all must fuck up time ***'Through space and time' ***'We can't escape this paradigm' ***'At the edge of the hell fire' ***'It's the end of an empire' ***'In the line of the gunfire' ***'It's the end of an empire' ***'Again, again' ***'It's the end' of an empire ***Time, love ***Kingdoms, each of us bitching ***Dreams, death ***Over the shit of our hearts and minds ***Shut up ***Tortured and death is awaiting ***Scene end ***But even death will fuck up time ***Through space and time ***We can't escape this paradigm ***'At the edge of the hell fire' ***'It's the end of an empire' ***'In the line of the gunfire' ***'It's the end of an empire' ***'Again, again' ***'It's the end' of an empire ***In the death of a desire ***It's the end of an empire ***At the close of a lifetime ***It's the end of an empire ***'At the edge of the hell fire' ***'It's the end of an empire' ***'In the line of the gunfire' ***'It's the end of an empire' ***'Again, again, again, again' ***'It's the end of an empire' ***'Again, again, again, again' ***'It's the end' of an empire *Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge: Are You Ready? **Symphony Complete **Symphonic Organ **Olympus Symphonic Choir **Shreddage 3 Jupiter **Eurobass II **Modern & Massive Pack **Cosmos **The Millennium Falcon **The Force Theme **Star Wars ***Stars - Opening B-flat major chord ***Star Wars - Fanfare ***Galaxy's Edge - Title motif ***Ending B-flat major chord *Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge: Closer Than You Think **Symphony Complete **Symphonic Organ **Olympus Symphonic Choir **Shreddage 3 Jupiter **Eurobass II **Modern & Massive Pack **Cosmos **The Force Theme **Star Wars ***Stars - Opening B-flat major chord ***Star Wars - Fanfare ***Galaxy's Edge - Title motif ***Ending B-flat major chord *Dark Purple (Arfoire (Laura Post)) **Distort 2 **Cabal 8 **Eurobass II **Invasion **"WE MEET AGAIN BRATS. DID YOU THINK I WOULD NOT HAVE PREPARED ANY COUNTERMEASURES?" -Dark Purple (Arfoire) **Game: ***AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ***LET US BEGIN THE BANQUET OF DESPAIR! ***ACCEPT YOUR DEMISE! ***I'LL ERASE YOU! ***DISAPPEAR! ***DIE! ***RAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!! ***HMPH! ***HAH! ***SCATTER! ***TAKE FLIGHT! WINGS! ***WINGS! BECOME MY FANGS AND SCATTER! ***WINGS OF SORROW! ***SHATTER INSTANTLY! ***WITNESS DESPAIR! ***THERE IS NO ESCAPE! ***HOPE IS JUST AN ILLUSION IN THE END! ***YOU STILL STRUGGLE…! ***ACCEPT YOUR FATE…! ***USELESS! ***INEFFECTIVE! ***INSIGNIFICANT! ***FOOLISH! ***NRGH! ***AH! ***AAAAAAHHHH! ***AAAAH, AHHH!!!! ***AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! **AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! **AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! **IDIOTS! THESE LIGHTS WILL NOT SAVE YOU! **USELESS! I WILL NEGATE YOUR SHARES AS MANY TIMES AS NEEDED! **CURSE YOU. CURSE YOU, CPUS! BUT: I WILL NOT FALL TO THIS! **WHY?! WHY CAN I NOT WIN?! **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH?! *Dark WTF (Kurome Ankokuboshi (Erica Lindbeck)) **4 times bigger than Dark Purple, Dark Black, Dark White, and Dark Green. **Combination of Dark Purple, Dark Black, Dark White, and Dark Green. **Blue color scheme and blue hair. **Dark Black lost her voice because fucking Erin Fitzgerald was fired. **She has a combination of a longsword, axe, and lance attached to her right arm and a tribal shield attached to her left arm. Her hands and feet will wisp with blue energy, and she will fire a beam. **There might have to be a Hyper Sharing Field. **In the game, she has attacks: ***Main attacks: ****Dark Fists of Grudges - Hands ****Lies Destroying Truth - Right hand ****Cursed Darkness of Grudges ****Flower Bloom of Darkness - Jump ****Containment of the Demons - Crush ****Earth Divide ****Infinite Abyss ****Death Crush ****Lightning Strike ****Last Sight ****Destructive Jump ****Earth Shattering Cursed Axe of Destruction ****Destructive Lightning of Death ****Hope Destroying Cursed Axe of Torrents ****Obliterating Force of Delusions ****O Heaven: Spear Void ****O Heaven: Destructive Lightning ****O Heaven: Denial ****O Heaven: Judgment ****O Heaven: Divine Death ***Special attacks: ****Dimness of the End - Can be used without the need of her weapons ****Darkness End - Needs her right weapon ****Cursed Axe of Destruction - Needs her right weapon ****O Heaven: Void's Darkness - Needs her right weapon **Hahahahaha! This is the ultimate! This is the most suitable power of the destroy of Gamindustri! **Useless, useless, useless! The likes of those who can't fight properly without their Sharing Field activated is no match against me! **Even if you did activate the field, it wouldn't be capable of oppressing my power. **Your hidden ace? Hahahahahahahahaha! No matter what kind of power you have, it can't stop me! **You scum! What useless resistance! **Game: ***RAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!! ***Accept your nightmare! ***Let us begin the banquet of delusions! ***I'll erase you! ***Disappear! ***Die! ***Hmph! ***Hah! ***Hope shall scatter! ***Take flight! Wings! ***Wings! Become my fangs and scatter! ***I am this entire world! This entire dimension! ***Shatter instantly! ***Sink into the abyss of the whirlpool of delusion! ***Fools! There is only pitch dark despair in the future! ***Dreams are simply an illusion! ***Plunge into nightmare! ***Hahahahaha! ***Hope is just an illusion in the end! ***This is… impossible…! ***You still struggle…! ***Useless! ***Hmph! ***Pathetic scrubs! ***Foolish! ***Rgh! ***Ah! ***Aaaaaah!!!! ***Aaaaaaaah!!!! ***How can I…?! How can I?!!! HOW CAN IIIIIIIII?!!!!!!!!